Cheers To Starting Over
by CaityGirl228
Summary: Starting over is never easy. Neither is falling for your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All! This is my first shot of writing a H &H fic in many MANY years. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please be kind. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you all enjoy it! It is a mature/smut/romance story so if you're easily offended, you should turn back now ;) **

**I'll try to keep on top of the story and post every few days. Please just be patient.**

 **As always, I do not own these characters. They will forever belong in JKs world, I just play in it.**

Harry Potter nurses his butterbeer as he sits in the isolated corner of the Leaky Caldron. He sighs heavily as he places the bottle down. He knows his two best friends dont always see eye to eye but this is the 3rd time this week he has received a frantic message from his dear friend asking if he could meet her in their usual spot. He knows that the fights are getting worse and he hates being stuck in the middle but he can't stand seeing her hurt. So when Hermione asks if he could meet her he never refuses, and by the sound of her voice in the message this was a bad fight. He finishes his butterbeer and signals for a second one when he sees her walk in. Wrapped tightly in her cloak, water droplets dripping from her curls and eyes looking as if she'd been crying for days.

"On second thought, I think something a little stronger might be in order, and make it two" –Harry says to the barkeep as he stands up to greet Hermione. He opens up his arms and she smiles sweetly as she hugges him tightly. Harry sighs deeply into her hair as he holds her before letting her sit down. The barkeep returned with two glasses of firewiskey. Hermione takes it and finishes the glass quickly

"Another, please." -Hermione Says handing the glass back to the barkeep.

"Thirsty?"- Harry asks with a small smile. Hermione stays silent at his remark. Harry studies her closely.

"You've be crying…A lot "- He adds sadly

"Is it that obvious?" - Hermione asks as the barkeep returns with her drink. She thanks him quietly before taking a much smaller sip this time.

"What happen"- Harry asks leaning back into his chair. She paused for a second before answering.

"He wants children"-she answers not looking at him.

"Of course he does, he's a Weasley"- He answers matter of factly.

"No, I mean now"- she answers looking at him with piercing eyes. Hermione takes a sip of her firewiskey before continuing.

"His drinking is getting worse, after his practice he went out with the guys and came home completely zonked. He started demanding that we run off and elope right then and there. When I suggested that he go to bed and sleep it off he started screaming at me and insisted that I didn't love him and that I was having an affair."- Hermione finishes with tears beginning to form in her eyes. Harry takes a deep breath and continues to listen.

"I love him Harry, I really do, but I don't want to bring a baby into a home like ours, I can't and I won't. Loving him is not enough anymore. I wake up every day having to convince myself that I still love him and not just the man that he used to be."- she finishes tears now falling from her eyes."- She takes a large sip of her drink to calm her nerves for what she is about to tell Harry.

"I'm scared of him Harry"- she says looking into his eyes. Harry can feel his entire body tense at her words as he gets closer to her.

"Why, he hasn't hurt you has he?"- Harry asks quietly. Hermione doesn't answer, she just stares at her hands.

"Hermione answer me"- he pleads reaching for her wrist. She winces even at his gentle touch. Harry's heart drops into his stomach as he gently lifts the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a fresh bruise.

"Hermione what has he done to you?!"- Harry asks furiously

"It's nothing"- she says wrenching her arm back and pulling down her sleeve.

"What do you mean it's nothing. How long has this been going on?"- He asks as he moves to the edge of his seat.

"He doesn't hit me Harry, tonight he was just a little too aggressive"-she answers slowly. Harry shakes his head furiously as the anger at his red headed friend rises.

"Don't be angry with him Harry. He's not the same, something changed in him after the war. I know he loves me, and he always apologizes, but I feel like he's always trying to prove something. It feels like he almost wants to control me. If he knew that me and you meet like this he would go bloody mad."- she finishes, wishing she didn't say the last remark. Harry's head snaps towards her

"What do you mean?"- He asks feeling his anger only increase.

"You're my best friend, have been for 15 years. Why would that bother him"- He asks in disbelief Hermione shakes her head at herself for not thinking before speaking.

"Remember how he thinks I'm having an affair, well he thinks it's with you"- she replies finishing off the rest of her firewiskey and signaling for another.

"That's ridiculous."- He says slamming his hand on the table.

"I know but like I said, he's always trying to prove himself and control me and I think it stems from school and how everyone assumed that we would end up together."- She says after thanking the barkeep. Harry stares at her as she seems to find her glass suddenly interesting. She looks tired and stressed, like she hasn't slept in days and somehow is still one of the most beautiful women he knows. She has turned into a very successful and respected woman as he always knew she would. After the war she felt the need to help those injured and decided to pursue her knew found desire to become a healer at St. Munguns. She is one of the top healers on her unit. Harry notices fresh tears starting to brim her eyes and decides to break the silence.

"What are you going to do?"- He asks knowing she understands what he is asking.

"I don't know. I don't want to go back home tonight….maybe I'll stay by parents."- She finishes whipping the tears away before they have a chance to fall.

"You'll scare them half to death if you go there at this hour, you'll come stay with me."- He says before tossing a couple of galleons on the table. Hermione looks at him with a skeptical look.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling"- He says with a small smile as he gets her cloak and holds it open for her.

She smiles sadly as she stands up and stumbles a bit.

"It also seems like you're incapable of apperating safely."- He says slipping the cloak over her shoulders. She smiles and nudges him playfully in his ribs before taking his hand as he leads them out of the bar.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back"- Harry says as he throws his jacket over the loveseat in his small yet cozy flat. Hermione pulls off her cloak and crosses her arms across her chest as she surveys the pictures on the mantel piece over the small fireplace. She feels a pang of sadness as she watches the pictures smile and wave back at her. They are pictures of them during Hogwarts. Even though a war raged on, things seemed so much simpler back then. A shiver runs up her spine as she steps away from the mantel piece. She sits on the couch opposite the dark fireplace which suddenly roared to life. Soft music fills the room as Harry comes in carrying two glasses of red wine.

"Thanks"- Says Hermione as she takes the glass from Harry.

"You still haven't heard of a CD player have you?" Harry eyes her as he sits down.

"You hear those lows? Better sound"- He answers. Hermione smiles as she brings her glass up to her lips with shaky hands. A floor board creaks behind her and she gasps as she turns around expecting to see Ron. Harry grabs her hand and settles her back down.

"Relax Herm, I put up wards. No one is coming in unless I let them." Hermione sighs and relaxes into the couch, putting her feet into Harrys lap. Harry begins rubbing the soles her feet. Hermione sighs as she takes another sip of her wine.

"Thank you Harry"- Hermione say sadly.

"Happy to be of service"- Harry says smiling down at his friend.

"No really, thank you. You have no idea how happy I am that you're my best friend. You're always there for me, I'd really be lost if I didn't have you" – Hermione says through a sob. Harry sighs and pulls Hermione closer to him so he can pull her into a hug. He holds her for a long time. When her cries don't stop and he can feel her tears soaking through his shirt he takes her face in his hands and looks deep into her eyes.

"Listen to me Hermione, Ron is my best friend, has been for 15 years and I would die for the man…but you are my best friend too, and it doesn't take a geniuses to see that what he is doing to you is wrong. Hell, if I didn't know him, I'd beat the bloody piss out of him." Hermione sniffs and lets out a small giggle as Harry wipes away a tear with his thumb. Still holding her face in his hands harry continues.

"I'm serious Herm, you deserve better. Deep down I know you know that. I also know that deep down you know what you have to do, and I promise to be there for you no matter what you decide." Hermione lets out a sob as she wraps her hands around Harry wrists.

Harry kisses her forehead before pulling her back into a tight embrace. Harry realizes in that moment that he wanted to kill Ron for doing this to the woman he so call loves. How could he be such an arse, does he not understand how truly lucky he is to have this kind, brilliant and downright gorgeous woman love him back. If it were him, he would move mountains just to see her smile. He would rather eat dirt than to see her cry. Hermione's cries soon quiet down till the only sound in the room is of the crackling fire and her slow steady breathing. Knowing Hermione has fallen asleep on his chest, Harry slowly sits up till he is able to scoop her into his arms. Harry carries Hermione to the guest bedroom which is adjacent to his own and gently lays her down before tucking the covers under her chin. He bushes a piece of stray curly hair out of her eyes and Hermione lets out a content sigh. Harry stares at her for a while, holding back the sudden urge to reach out and stroke her cheek. He lets out a deep sigh and stuffs his hands in the pocket of his jeans instead.

"Goodnight Love" He whispers before turning off the bedside lamp and leaving the room.

Hermione wakes up in a panic, not knowing where she is. She glances around the room and realizes she is in Harry's guest bedroom. Memories from the night flood her mind as she brings her knees up to her chest and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. The clock on the nightstand reads 2:30 AM. Hermione swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands up to get a glass of water. As she tiptoes out of her room trying not to wake Harry, Hermione can hear whimpering and moaning coming from Harry's bedroom. As quietly as she can, Hermione opens Harrys door and peers in. What she sees brakes her heart into pieces. Harry is thrashing around, his bed sheets tangled in his legs.

'He's still having nightmares' – Hermione thinks to herself.

"No! Stop! Get away from her! No!"- Harry screams out in his sleep. Hermione rushes into the room, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Harry! Hey, shush. Everything is ok" – Hermione says gently shaking Harry's shoulders. Harry wakes up with a start looking frightened and helpless. His whole body is trembling and covered in cold sweat. Hermione's heart gives a little squeeze.

"H- Hermione?"

"Shush I'm here. I'm here Harry, everything is ok"- Hermione says as she cups his face in her hands. In the next instant, Harry grabs Hermione by the wrist and pulls her into his lap. Harry rests his head on her chest and holds her close. Hermione is startled at first but quickly relaxes and wraps her arms around him and begins running her fingers through his thick black hair. Harry holds her tightly for what feels like hours. He loves that Hermione doesn't press him about his nightmares. He loves that she doesn't scold him for not taking the potion that stops his nightmares, which sits unopened on his dresser. The truth is, his nightmares are reminders of what he almost lost. They are the reason he is the top Auror in the ministry of magic, why he is to be promoted to the head of the office next year. He doesn't have them every night, but when he does, they usually end the same way. However, tonight is different.

"I've got you"- She says tucking his head under her chin.

"Thank god for that"- Harry says as he looks up at her, his head still in her hands.

"Stay with me tonight, Please?"- Harry begs. Hermione stares into his deep emerald eyes and smiles.

"Of course" – She says kissing the top of his head. Harry releases Hermione and moves over in the bed, letting her slide in next to him. With his arm under her, he pulls her into his chest and covers them both with the blanket. Hermione places her hand on his firm chest and lets out a shaky breath.

"Are you ok?"- Harry asks

"Ha, I should be asking you that." – Hermione says lifting her head to look at him. Harry chuckles nervously.

"No I mean, A-are you ok with…well this? Me holding you like this, in my bed." Hermione smiles widely.

"Why mister Potter, do you bad intentions?"- She teases

"W-what, No! That's not-"

"I'm kidding Harry, relax"- She says with a giggle as she places her head back on his chest. They lay quietly for a few moments before Harry lets out a long breath Hermione hadn't realized he was holding.

"Thank you Hermione"- Harry says quietly.

"For what?"- Hermione asks without looking up.

"For bringing me back. For reminding me of what's real and what's just in my head. I can't tell you how many times I wake up from a nightmare and have to convince myself that it's all over, that we won and that everything is actually ok for once. "– Harry finishes giving Hermione a light squeeze.

"Is that why you send me messages in the middle of the night sometimes?"- Hermione asks, looking back up at Harry. Harry lets out a low laugh.

"Yes, That and the fact that Ron doesn't know how to use a cell phone"- Hermione frowns at the mention of Ron's name.

"Shit, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to bring him up"- Harry said scrubbing the stubble on the side of his face. Hermione smiles sadly.

"It's ok Harry."

"Anyway, Just…thanks Herms. Really"- Harry says looking back at Hermione.

"Always" – Says Hermione with a wide smile.

"Now, sleep" Hermione kisses Harry on the cheek and places her head back on his chest.

"Goodnight Harr."

"Good night Herm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews :) A reminded this is my first shot at an H &H fic in a very long time, so please be kind. Also, it's been many years since I finished reading the books so some facts are a bit fuzzy. I try to keep close to the books as much as I can, but it is just a fanfic after all so something's can be changed. **

Harry wakes up to light streaming through his window. He blinks a few times until a head of curly hair comes into view next to him. Harry stares at Hermione's peaceful face while she sleeps. The stress and sadness that was evident all over her face the night before is gone and she is breathtakingly beautiful. Harry's breath hitches for a second when he realizes he can't take his eyes off of her face. For several more minutes Harry watches her until he is pulled away by loud banging.

As carefully as he can, Harry removes his arm from underneath Hermione's without disturbing her and leaves his bedroom closing the door behind him.

The banging continues until he opens his door and sees a very angry looking Ronald Weasley on the other side of it. Harry is not surprised that Ron was able to bypass the wards that he put in place the night before. He was an auror after all before he decided it wasn't for him, and pursued his dream of being a professional quidditch player. Knowing that Ron would have been piss drunk last night, he wouldn't have been able to figure a way around them and knew he wouldn't have shown up till the morning.

"You look like shit mate"- Harry says still standing in the doorway.

"Where is she"-Ron demands as he pushes past Harry and looks around the living room.

"Where's who?"- Harry asks pretending he has no clue who he's referring to.

"You know who I'm talking about Harry! Now where the hell is she!"- Ron screams looking angrier by the second. Harry crosses his arms across his chest. Trying to keep his own temper tamed.

"I think you should leave Ron"

"Piss off Harry, I know she's here. I know you're sleeping with her."-Ron says with a crazy look in his eye.

"You're still drunk Ron. Go home and sleep it off"- Harry says calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do you son of a-"

"Ron"- Hermione says from the corner of the room Ron whips around quickly and stares at Hermione with angry eyes.

"I knew it, I fucking knew you were sleeping with him. You made me seem like I was the crazy one, but here you are, looking good and fu-" Harry grabs Ron by the collar before he could finish his sentence.

"Watch what you fucking say to her. Do you hear me?!"- Harry spits in his face

"Harry stop."-Hermione says as she places her hand on his arm that is still holding Ron tightly against the wall

"Let Ron and I have a moment alone" -she says softly.

"Hermione I don't th-"

"Please" she begs "I'll be fine" -she adds after he doesn't look convinced. Harry slowly lets go of Ron as he pushes him away.

"I'll be in my room if you need me"- Harry says looking deep into her eyes, speaking unspoken words. Hermione gives him an encouraging smile as he turns and walks away. He enters his room and slams the door before sitting on the edge of his bed. He holds his head in his hands as he tries to regain control of his anger. Harry is in complete and utter shock at how his best friend, the man he's known and loved like a brother for so long is acting. He's not himself and he hasn't been for some time now.

Minutes feel like hours as Harry sits in his room. He taps his foot impatiently before he stands up and begins to pace the room. That's when he hears the screaming. Harry bolts through the door and into the living room where he sees Ron towering over Hermione's small frame. Ron is holding Hermione by the arm in a tight grip and screaming in her face as she fights to get out of his grasp. He watches as Ron raises his hand to strike Hermione and he sees Red. Harry lunges at Ron, pulling him off of Hermione, and punches him as hard as he can in the face. Ron falls to the ground unconscious. Breathing heavily Harry waits for a moment to make sure Ron won't be getting up to fight back before he turns to Hermione who is sitting on the floor in complete shock.

Harry walks over to Hermione and kneels on the ground in front of her and gently places his hands on her shoulders. Hermione gasps in shock and snaps her head toward Harry and begins to sob uncontrollably.

"Christ Hermione, I am so sorry" -Harry says pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. Hermione continues to sob as she grasps at Harry's shirt pulling him even closer.

"Shh it's ok, I swear to god I'll never let him hurt you again"-Harry promises into her hair. After a moment Harry pulls away and grabs Hermione's face in his hands.

"We're leaving"- Harry says and stands up pulling Hermione up with him.

"Where are we going?"- Hermione asks as she wipes her tears away and follows Harry into his bedroom. Harry grabs a suitcase from his closet and begins throwing items of clothing into it.

"Where ever you want. Paris, America, the Caribbean, the desert for all I care, but I'm taking you away from this."

"Harry-" - Hermione begins but is quickly cut off by Harry.

"Hermione he almost hit you! What would have happened if I wasn't there? I am getting you away from him." - He says as he slams his case shut. Hermione looks down at her feet for a moment before answering.

"I told him there was absolutely nothing going on between you and I. I said I just didn't want to startle my parents so late at night." - Hermione stops for a second before continuing.

"I also told him I was leaving him, that I not in love with him anymore. That's when he became so angry"- she says, tears welling up again in her eyes. Harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before closing the distance between them and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry sweetheart"- Harry says into her hair.

"It's for the best"- Hermione says in between sniffs.

"Let me take you away"- Harry pleads looking into her eyes.

"I..."- Hermione begins but Harry cuts her off again

"Please"- He begs again taking her face in his hands. Hermione smiles and grabs his hands in hers.

"I was about to say that I've never been somewhere tropical before."- She says with a small smile. Harry grins at her before pulling her back into his arms.

"What about my work, what about yours?"- Hermione asks

"I'll take care of it. Stay here for a moment, I'll be back"- Harry says as he leaves the room and closes the door. Hermione sits, anxiously waiting on the edge of the bed for 10 minutes before Harry returns.

"What happen?" -Hermione asks standing up, twisting her hands nervously.

"I floo'd a friend from the ministry. He came and picked Ron up and is taking him to St Munguns to get checked out. Then he will be taken to their rehab unit, and don't worry I told him that it was imperative that it be kept as quiet as possible. I might hate him at the moment but I don't want him kicked off the team"- Harry says referring to the Chudley Cannons.

"What about my work?" - Hermione asks nervously.

"It's already taken care of and everything is ok"- Harry encourages.

"Thank you Harry"- Hermione says quietly. Harry smiles before lifting his suitcase off the bed.

"Shall we get you packed?"- Harry asks with excitement.

"Lets"- Hermione answers. It's the first time in a long time that Hermione felt like things might actually turn out ok.

They apperate to Hermione's apartment and she rushes to her bedroom.

"So where are we going to go? What should I pack?"- She asks frantically rummaging through her draws.

"You said you haven't been anywhere tropical, neither have I."- Harry says leaning against the door frame.

"But where? My parents talked about vacationing in Jamaica before I was born. Oh! How about Bora Bora, one of those huts over the water? No that's too much, and we'd never get a reservation."- Hermione continues to ramble on.

"Hermione!"- Harry laughs grabbing her attention. "You continue to pack, I'll take care of the reservations."

Harry heads out to the living room. Hermione grabs every sundress and bathing suit that she owns and throws them into her suitcase. She needs this vacation, this escape. She needs a fresh start to a whole new life without Ron, and she cannot think of a better person to spend it with. Harry has always been her rock, he has always kept her grounded and she knows that he would say the same thing about her. When Harry and Ginny broke up she didn't ask questions or pry him for answers, they just left. They didn't tell anyone where they were going. They rounded up Teddy Lupid, Harrys godson and took him camping in the forest of Dean. It was a relaxing weekend and by the time they returned home, Harry was ready to face reality.

Harry walks back in just as Hermione is zipping up her suitcase.

"All set, but I think we should go by your parents house before we leave. I don't want them to think you've been kidnapped"- Harry finishes with a laugh.

"Good idea, lets head out."- Hermione answers dragging her suitcase to the floor with a heavy thud. Harry steps forward and takes it from her hand.

"I got it, go ahead"- He says ushering her in front of them.

"Such a gentleman."

Harry responds with a cheeky smile.

Harry and Hermione arrive on the porch of Hermione's parent's house. Hermione lets herself in and Harry follows her into the foyer.

"Mum? Dad? Where are you?"- Hermione calls out.

"We're in the garden"- Someone calls out from the back door. They walk through the house and out a screen door where they find Mrs. Granger watering flowers and Mr. Granger reading a newspaper.

"What a pleasant surprise"- Mrs. Granger says as she walks over to Hermione and gives her a tight hug before turning to Harry and hugging him as well.

"Harry it's so lovely to see you. How have you been dear?"- She asks with a bright smile.

"I've been great, busy as ever. Could use a vacation actually"- He finishes and clears his throat as he shoots Hermione a look.

"Yea, mum can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure honey."- Her mother responds pulling off her gardening gloves. Harry can hear Mrs. Granger whisper if everything is ok as they walk into the house. Harry takes a seat next to Mr. Granger who eyes him over his reading glasses. Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat trying to think of something to say. He's never felt uncomfortable around the Grangers. They've always welcomed him and treated him like a son. Why does it feel so different all of a sudden? Mr. Granger clears his throat before speaking.

"I take it Mr. Weasley won't be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner this year"- He says looking back at his newspaper. Harry chuckles, feeling a little more relaxed.

"How'd you guess?"- Harry asks. Mr. Granger shrugs before answering.

"Just a hunch."

Inside Hermione is sipping on a cup of tea at the kitchen island.

"You're going on vacation with Harry? I'm confused. What about Ronald?"- She asks as she drops two cubes of sugar into her own tea.

"I left Ron last night mum. I don't want to get into it, it's complicated."- She adds when she sees that her mother is about to speak.

"So you and Harry are together then?"- Mrs. Granger asks hiding a smile behind her mug.

"What? No, of course not"

Mrs. Granger just raises her brows at her daughter skeptically.

"We're not together Mum. Like I said, it's complicated and he just wants me to get away from it."- Hermione says finishing off the last of her tea. Mrs. Granger purses her lips and nods before placing her cup of tea back on the counter.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for and I wish you both a lot of fun."- She says smiling. Hermione smiles back and get up to fetch Harry.

"We best be going"- Harry says to Hermione. Hermione hugs her mother and kisses her father on the cheek as they say their goodbye.

"Keep my little girl safe"- Mr. Granger says to Harry as he shakes his hand.

"Always do"- Harry answers with a confident smile and they both nod in agreement.

Harry places his hand on the small of Hermione's back as he leads her back through the house and through the front door. Harry turns to Hermione and smiles.

"Lets go."

 **Until next time my readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! It's going to be a busy weekend for me so I wanted to get a chapter in. I loved writing this chapter because it's when our favorite couple really begin to have fun and begin to see each other differently. I've also always dreamed about going to Bora Bora so you could say this is my own personal imagination of a perfect vacation. I've never been there, so if you have please don't get all technical hahaha.**

 **Again, please be kind with the reviews and remember it is just a story. :)**

Harry and Hermione arrive at St Regis Bora resort in the French Polynesia.

"This is way too much"- Hermione says as she accepts Harry's hand and steps off the boat that drove them to the island.

"Nonsense"- says Harry as he accepts their luggage

"How did you get a reservation on such late notice"- Hermione asks in disbelief.

"I'm the chosen one Granger"- Harry says smugly. Hermione places her hands on her hips and eyes him pursing her lips. Harry throws his head back with laughter.

"Ha ok, ok. I called and begged for a room no matter what the cost was because it was a special occasion"- Harry says the last part quietly.

"What occasion?"- She asks taking her luggage from his hand. Harry pretends to look busy with his suitcase to avoid answering her.

"Harry?"- Hermione asks more sternly.

"I may have said it was our honeymoon"- Harry says avoiding eye contact.

"What?! Why?"- Hermione asks in shock.

"The last room they had was a honeymoon suite, so I kinda just went with it."- Hermione is rooted to where she stands at a loss of words.

"Come on Hermione, for once don't over analyze everything and just go with it. Also we get free access to a lot of the activities they provide if we're newlyweds."- Harry says as he begins to walk toward the lobby doors. Hermione finally smiles and follows Harry inside pulling her large suitcase behind her.

"Bonjour and welcome to St Regis Resort, my name is Renée how can I help you?"- Says the tall slender woman behind the counter in a thick French accent.

"Good morning, we're checking in. Last name is 'Potter'"

"Oui, here it is. Well congratulations on your wedding Mr. and Mrs. Potter"- she says sweetly. Harry smiles wide and Hermione begins to choke on the complimentary lemon water that was given to her when she walked in.

"You ok babe?"- Asks Harry grinning widely as he claps her on the back.

"Y-yup, I'm good. Just haven't gotten used to hearing that yet"- she says wiping her mouth. The woman behind the counter smiles before continuing.

"You will chéri, especially with a handsome husband like this."- She says nodding towards Harry. Harry looks toward Hermione with that toothy grin that has known to make woman melt, and it makes Hermione's insides squeeze.

"Y-yea, I'm a lucky girl"- she says quietly still looking at Harry. Harry begins to blush and looks away towards the receptionist. Hermione shakes herself out of her daze and smiles at Renée.

"So we have the overwater superior villa with the lagoon view for 10 nights."- Says Renée as she types into the computer and begins to gather 2 key cards

"That's correct"- answers Harry with a big smile.

"Ok, you're all set. If you follow Léon he will take you to your room. Have a great time and enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you very much"- Harry says grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the exit.

"Have a good day Renée"- Hermione says with a wave.

"Au revoir Mrs. Potter"- Hermione's stomach does another flip at hearing herself being called that again. She glances down at her hand which is still in Harry's. She glances up at him and is surprised to see him watching her closely.

"Are you ok?"- He asks gently.

"Yea..I'm great"- she answers happily.

"Good, come on."- Harry says giving her hand a little tug. She follows him with a smile on her face. They follow the bell hop along the long deck until they arrive at a large corner bungalow

"Welcome to one of our more beautiful honeymoon suites"- says the bellhop as he opens the door and walks in.

Harry leads Hermione in to the room and lets out a long whistle. In front of them is a large room with large wooden sliding doors that have been opened in order to view the ocean. A comfortable looking king size bed with netting over it is in the middle of the room covered in red rose pedals. There's a mini bar with complimentary drinks and snacks. The bathroom has two sinks in front of a long mirror, a Jacuzzi tub for 2 and a large stand up stone shower with a bench. Hermione rushes outside to the patio where all that is front of her is clear blue water and mountains of vibrant greens. There's two lounge chairs next to a large hot tub. In the corner is a small patio set for 2 and a staircase that leads to a lower level where you're able to jump off into the ocean.

Hermione's face is literally hurting from smiling so much. She places her hands on the railing, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, enjoying the smell of the ocean. Harry is watching her from inside while the bellhop excuses himself for a moment. Harry thinks he said he'd be right back but he really wasn't listening. All he can do right now is stare at Hermione. She's wearing a long flowery red skirt that has a slit up the thigh allowing it to sway with the breeze, and a plain white tank top. She's so carefree right now and confident, she's practically glowing and Harry snaps a mental image of her at this moment. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"So what do you think, do you like it"- Harry asks as he leans on the door frame.

"Like it?"- Hermione says as she turns around with the biggest smile, a smile he hasn't seen in a long time.

"This is bloody brilliant Harry"- Hermione says as she runs and jumps into his arms. Harry catches her and spins her around. He places her back on her feet but continues to hold her around the waste. Hermione's arms are still around his neck and she smile brightly at him.

Thank you so much for bringing me here Harry"- she says. Harry places a stray curl behind her ear and places his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you for letting me take you."- He says softly. Hermione's smile fades as a shiver runs down her spine from Harry's touch. Goosebumps form down her arms which doesn't go unnoticed from Harry. Hermione watches as Harry eyes move towards her lips and she swears he's about to kiss her. To her surprise, she wants him to.

The moment is interrupted when the sound of a throat clearing brings them back to reality. Harry immediately lets go of Hermione and steps away. Hermione is suddenly interested in her skirt as she smoothes it down.

"Complementary Champaign for the Newlyweds"- Says Léon as he wheels over a cart.

"I've also provided you with this week's itinerary. Inside you'll find the daily activities and entertainment for the week. The beach is just before the board walk which you will find two chairs reserved for you every day and the same goes for the pool which is on the other side of the main lobby. If you have any questions or would like to make a dinner reservation you can contact the front desk."- Léon finishes, handing two flutes of Champaign to Harry and Hermione. They accept them with a smile

"That sounds great, thanks a lot Léon"- Say harry shaking his hand

"You're very welcome monsieur, au revoi Mr and Mrs Potter"- Leon leaves them alone. And suddenly the room feels thick with tension. Harry feels it and is the first to speak.

"What shall we toast too?"- Ask Harry as he steps out onto the patio "To a fun honeymoon"- He adds smirking.

"Very cute Harry"- Answers Hermione sarcastically. She smiles as she looks out onto the ocean and takes a deep breath.

"How about to 'new beginnings. Starting fresh. Starting over'"- She says looking back to Harry. Harry nods thoughfully.

"To starting over..Cheers"- He says clinking his glass with Hermiones before taking a sip. They finish they flutes and walk back into the main room.

"So what shall we do?"- He asks sitting on the bed.

"Beach?"- She asks with a shrug. Harry chuckles.

"Whatever you want"- He answers. Hermione squeals as she runs to her suitcase and grabs a couple of items inside of it.

"Give me 10 minutes to freshen up."- She says as she runs into the bathroom. Harry changes into a pair of swim trunks and a tank top and wanders back out onto the deck and looks out onto the water. He hears the door opens behind him.

"There's only one bed, so I'll sleep on the couch."- Harry says still not turning around.

"Nonsense, it's big enough for us to share, or we can take turns sleeping on the couch"- Hermione says behind him.

"Hermione I am not letting you sleep on-"- Harry's words die out as he turns around. Hermione is standing in front of him in little to nothing. She's wearing a white string bikini, and Harry can't help but glance at the small triangles that seem to barely cover her breast when she bends down to get her sandals out of her suitcase. Her bottom is covered by a sheer blue wrap that is knotted at her waist. When she leans forward slip her sandals on her feet he can see the triangle what is covering her behind is just as small as the ones covering her breast. Harry turns around and squeezes his eyes shut as he adjusts himself inside his trunks.

"Ready to go"- Hermione asks brightly

"Y-yea"- Harry says snapping out of his sudden lusty daze.

"Oh wait!"- says Hermione digging deep in her beach bag and pulling out her wand. She flicks it at herself and then at Harry. Harry feels his skin begin to warm up and tingle for a few seconds before the sensation disappears.

"What was that?"- Harry ask confused.

"A spell to protect you from UV light. We can't have that pale skin of yours burning"- Hermione says with a laugh.

"Hey you're just as pale as I am, besides I wouldn't have mind getting a little color"

"You'll still tan, you just won't burn. You're welcome"- Hermione says stuffing her wand back in her bag.

"Thank you"- Harry says as he nudges past her and grabs her hand. "Now come on, I want to go swimming!"- He says pulling her out the door.

The sun is hot and high in the sky as Harry and Hermione make their way down to the beach where light beach music is playing. Sure enough there are two lounge chairs under a large straw umbrella with a sign dangling from the bars that says 'The Potters'.

"This is wicked"- Harry says as he kicks off his flip fops and lifts his tank top over his head. Hermione's eyes go wide and she can feel a blush creep up her neck as she tries to pulls her eyes off of Harrys toned chest and abs.

It's not the first time Hermione has seen Harry without his shirt, but goodness has he changed. The slightly scrawny boy from Hogwarts is gone, and replaced by a 6'2 wall of muscle. His face is no longer boyish, but covered in day old dark stubble. His bright emerald eyes are no longer hidden behind his glasses. His thick jet black hair is mussed up giving it a sexy rugged look. His chest muscles tighten and move as he does as he stretches his arms and neck. Hermione's eyes continue to trail down to his rock solid abs and the small patch of hair that starts at his navel and leads down past the V shaped muscles and into his dangerously low swim trunks. Hermione's cheeks are on fire as she quickly looks away before Harry catches her staring.

"You ok Hermione? Your face is all red"- Harry asks concered.

"Y-Yea, it's just hot out here"- Hermione manages as she removes her wrap.

"Let's grab a drink and then head out into the water. We can hang out on one of those raft things"- Harry says pointing to several yellow rafts that are bobbing in the ocean, some of which are already occupied by smiling and laughing couples.

They grab two colorful drinks at the bar before heading back towards the water.

"This is strong."- Says Hermione as she takes another sip and begins to wade out into the water.

"Come on Granger suck it up"- Harry says as he begins to slightly jog out into the water and turns back around to look at her. Hermione can't get over how happy he looks, and she loves every minute of it. He deserves to be happy, and she can't remember the last time she saw him truly smile, not the fake smile he has mastered since Hogwarts but the real smile that she only gets to see once in a while.

They swim out to the raft. The water is just below Hermione's shoulder and Harry is getting a kick out of watching Hermione trying to climb up onto the raft with one hand.

"Shut up Harry! Here hold my drink"- She says shoving her drink at him. He continues to laugh as she tries again and again to climb up onto the raft.

"Ha ok hold on let me help you"- He says as he puts their drinks into the cup holders that are around the edge of the raft. Harry moves back around to Hermione. With Hermione facing away from him, he effortlessly lifts her up by the waist. Hermione grabs at the raft but her hands slip and she falls back into Harry. His hands slip as well and he grabs a handful of Hermione's ass. It's plump and firm and Harry can feel himself get rock hard under the water.

"Shit! Sorry"- Harry says as Hermione squeals.

"HA it's ok"- Hermione says as she positions herself on her stomach.

"Well that was fun"- She says as she takes a sip of her drink. "Are you coming up?"- She asks propping herself up on her elbows.

"Uh, I will in a few. I'm enjoying the water."- He says as he adjusts himself for the second time today.

' _Christ, get a grip Harry. This is Hermione for fucks sake!_ '- Harry thinks to himself as he takes a big sip of his drink.

They bob in the water for a while, talking and reminiscing.

"Harry can I ask you a personal question"- Hermione asks feeling fuzzy and confident from the alcohol in her drink.

"Well I did have a handful of your ass in my hands before so I guess I do owe you."- Harry says with a smirk.

"I'm serious!"- She says as she lightly splashes him.

"Ha okay, okay. Ask"- He says as he dodges the splash.

Hermione is thoughtful for a minute and smiles.

"How and why are you still single?"- She asks "You've been amazing to me and I'm just your friend"- She finishes with a giggle. Harry rubs his neck and laughs nervously before answering.

"I don't know. I just haven't been interested in anyone enough to be with them. I did the whole bachelor thing after Ginny and I broke up, but that got old before it even really started."- He answers rubbing the condensation off his glass.

"Why did you and Ginny break up? I always thought you guys were perfect for each other."- Hermione says pushing him further. Harry sighs deeply before easily lifting himself out of the water and onto the raft next to Hermione and dangles his legs in the water. She turns on her side to face him propping her head on her hand.

"We were perfect… For a while."- He starts "Then one day it wasn't perfect anymore. We were fighting a lot about nothing important. The relationship began to feel more like work than anything and she felt the same way, so we ended it"- He says finishing off the rest of his drink.

"So you haven't met anyone that you remotely thought about being with after you guys broke up?- She asks now sitting up next to him.

"Nope. I even went on a few dates here and there with a few muggle girls but, even that was a waste of time. If they weren't with me because I'm 'the boy who lived' they were with me for my money."- Harry says running his hand through his already messy hair.

"I'm sorry to hear that"- Hermione says with a frown. Harry turns to her and gives her a small smile.

"I'm not. I'm done playing games. I'm waiting got the right one, the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."- He finishes smiling at her. Hermione feels her cheeks heat up and suddenly feels uncomfortable. Harry laughs and grabs the drink out of her hand and finishes it off.

"Come on, lets go back onto the beach and grab another drink and some lunch"- Harry says placing the cup back in the cup holder. He stands up and dives into the ocean. Hermione could get used to watching his back muscle work.

"You comin'?"- He asks as he resurfaces. Hermione gives him a sly smile before standing up and stretches her arms high about her head, showing off her toned flat stomach that she works so hard to maintain. She sees Harrys smug look slide off his face and his eyes darken. She laughs before diving into the water and swims past him onto the shore.

"Are _you_ coming potter"- Hermione mocks as she saunters up onto the shore. Hermione could have sworn she heard Harry growl as he runs up behind her and grabs her around the waist and walks them back into the ocean. Hermione is laughing and screaming in delight as Harry plunges them back into the water.

' _Why am I flirting with Harry? And why am I having so much fun doing it?'_ \- Hermione thinks to herself as Harry grabs her by the hand and pulls them both back onto the beach. They decide to grab lunch at one of the small huts located on the beach.

"What's the plan for tonight?"- Hermione asks throwing her napkin on her finished plate and taking a sip of her margarita.

"There's an all white dinner party and then fire dancers on the beach"- Harry says taking a swig of his beer.

"That sounds like fun"- Hermione says as she yawns.

"Sounds like someone needs a nap"-Harry says teasingly

"I do. Let's go back to the room"- She says getting up and stretching.

"After you Mrs. Potter"- Harry says with a chuckle. Hermione whips her head towards him.

"Just keeping up appearances"- He answers playfully swatting her on her behind, urging her forward. Hermione laughs and begins to walk.

 **Till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! :) This is when the story starts to get a little…M rated. As always, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Back in their bungalow Hermione is sprawled out on a lounge chair fast asleep while Harry lays next to her on the opposite chair, sipping on a rum and coke. He can't help sneak glances at her while she sleeps. He slowly drags his eyes up her long smooth toned legs and stops for a second at her flat and now tanned stomach that has a slight glisten of sweat to it. Harry swallows the lump in his throat as he continues the path up to her perfectly rounded breast. He stops again at her exposed neck and he's suddenly curious as to what she must taste like in that spot. He imagines it would taste like how she smells, sweet like vanilla and strawberries. When he reaches her face his breath stops and he again can feel himself begin to grow hard. Harry stands up with a frustrated groan and walks through the main room and into the bathroom. 

He turns on the faucet and splashes water on his face and looks at his reflection in the mirror.

' _Ok, maybe I find her extremely attractive. Maybe I'll go as far and say there are things I'm dying to do to her. Things I haven't felt the desire to do in a long time. Maybe it's just been that long since I've been with a woman that I suddenly have the libido of a teenage boy. No that's not it, I just really want Hermione Granger. Every single part of her. But that can never happen.'_

Harry backs away from the mirror with another aggravated groan before walking over to the shower and putting it as cold as it can. Harry steps under the freezing spray hoping the cold water will help his now throbbing cock. When nothing happens Harry finally palms himself and moans deeply from the slight pressure of his callused hand. He closes his eyes tightly and all he can picture is Hermione, in that damn white bikini, slowing walking towards him before wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He moans again as he pictures her rubbing her self greedily against his length, Harry places his forehead against the cold stone of the shower as he increases the pressure and pace as he continues to stroke his cock. He's about to explode when he hears Hermione yell out his name. Harry gathers himself for a minute before realizing it's not his imagination and it actually Hermione yelling at him from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Harry, are you almost done in there? I have to shower too and dinner is in an hour!"

Harry grows in frustration.

"Yeah give me a minute"- Harry says as he shuts off the water and wraps a towel around himself. "This is going to be a long and painful night"- He says to himself.

"What did you say?"- Says Hermione from behind the door.

"Nothing"- Harry says as he opens the door. Hermione is standing in front of him and Harry watches as her gaze travels down to his very obvious erection.

"I..I uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uh"- Hermione stammers still looking down unable to tear her eyes away. Harry chuckles and walks to Hermione and lifts her face up gently by her chin.

"It quite alright, love"- Harry says in a deep throaty voice. Hermione's senses are in complete overdrive as Harry fills up the space around her. The smell of him, the way he towers over her, the way he's looking at her at this moment, like he wants to devour her. It's too much for Hermione to handle and she closes her eyes waiting for him to make the next move. Harry chuckles lightly.

"She's all yours"- Harry says as he releases her face and steps away.

Hermione rushes into the bathroom and leans against the closed door as she releases the breath she was holding.

' _Bloody hell that was intense'_ \- Hermione thinks to herself. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and realizes that she's breathing heavy and blushing.

' _Come on Hermione, snap out of it.'_

Hermione pushes off the door, peels off her bathing suit and slips into a scolding hot shower. She can feel the tension in her shoulders loosen up as the water beats down on her back. She runs her hands down past her navel and slips a finger in between her folds and finds herself soaking wet. She groans as she rubs the bundle of nerves that are sensitive and begging to be touched. She closes her eyes and Harry is in front of her, and it is his hands that are tormenting her and bringing her closer and closer to release. The sound of the closet door closing in the next room brings her back to reality and she quickly snaps her hand away from her throbbing flesh.

She sighs heavily and shakes her head and continues to shower

' _You need to get a grip Hermione. Its Harry, not some sexual fantasy you want to fulfill'_ \- Hermione moans with frustration just thinking about it as she squeezes her legs together to alleviate some of the ache.

Hermione finishes her shower and wraps herself tightly in a towel before stepping out. Harry is sitting in the corner of the room with his legs spread out in front of him. He's dressed in a light linen shirt with a few bottoms open at the top and khaki shorts. His hair is still wet from his shower and sticking up like someone just ran their fingers through them. Hermione thinks about what it would it be like to tug on that hair. Harry turns around when he hears her enter and does not attempt to hide the slow gaze he ranks over her body. Hermione can see his eyes grow dark and clears her throat.

"I'll be out in a few minutes"- Hermione says as she quickly gathers up her clothes and makes her way back into the bathroom

' _Okay, Harry clearly just eye fucked me, and god it was hot'-_ Hermione fans her face as she begins to apply a light coat of makeup. She waves her wand at her hair and beach waves curls hang loosely over her shoulders. She pulls on the white dress she picked out for tonight and zips up the back. Hermione take one last look in the mirror and nods before slipping on her brown cork wedges. Taking a deep breath she pulls open the door and leaves the bathroom.

Harry snaps his head in the direction of the bathroom when he hears the door open and his jaw drops. Hermione saunters out in a stunning flowy white dress that lies just above her knee. The dress tightens by her waist and the plunging neck line that is showing off her perfect breast leaves little to imagination. Her smooth tan legs seem to go on for days in her heels. Her chestnut hair is dangling just below her shoulders in soft waves and her face is glowing. She is stunning. Harry's eyes meet Hermione's and she's blushing. He realizes he's been staring without saying a word and she begins to look more and unsure of herself. Harry stands up slowly and walks towards her still not saying a word. Hermione looks away from the heat of his gaze. He grabs her chin and forces her to look back at him.

"Don't look away. You're so beautiful"- Harry says grazing his thumb just below Hermione's lip. Hermione sucks in a breath as she notice once again that Harrys eyes have moved to her lips. She grabs his hand and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek to break the tension.

"Thank you, you're not too shabby yourself"- She says flicking her hair over her shoulder. Harrys eyes soften as he howls with laughter.

"Why thank you"- He says giving a little bow. "Shall we"- He say gesturing towards the door.

"Yes"- Hermione says excitedly as she brushes past Harry.

The sun is beginning to set as they walk toward the beach where dozens of tables set for multiple people have been placed for dinner. Couples have begun to gather and talk amongst themselves.

"Wow, this is beautiful"- says Hermione as she steps down from the board walk and onto the beach.

"I know, this is amazing."- Harry says as he grabs her hand. Hermione takes it and gives it a light squeeze.

"Come on, let's get a drink"- Hermione says pulling him toward the bar.

Hermione orders a glass of white wine, and Harry orders a glass of whiskey. They wander over to an empty table and sit down. Soon after, an older couple approaches and asks if they can join them.

"Of course, please sit."- Harry says gesturing to a seats across from them.

"Oh you're from England, how lovey."- Says the woman in a thick southern accent.

"I'm Savannah, and this is my husband Rick"- She says reaching across the table to shake Hermiones hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, I'm Hermione and this is my Husband, Harry"- Hermione says surprisingly easy. Harry turns to her beaming.

"Ah I know that look, Yall must be newlyweds."- Says Savannah as her husband pulls out her seat for her.

"How did you guess?"- Ask Harry

"Can always tell when a couple is in love. And let me tell yall, yall too definitely have something special."- She finishes with a wink.

"And you can tell that just by a look?"-Harry asks raising his brows.

"I have to admit. It's a gift that my wife has. We live in a small town and she can always pick out the kids that will end up together."- Rick says as he places his hand over his wifes.

Harry looks over at Hermione who is blushing again and looking a little uncomfortable. Harry grabs her hand and brings it to his lips and places a kiss on her knuckles. Hermione relaxes in her seat and smiles at him. Harry smiles back.

"So how long have you two been married?"- Asks Harry trying to steer the conversation away from them

"Married for 30, together for 38."- Savannah says smiling at her husband.

"And what a fun 38 years it has been"- Rick responds. "How long where yall together before getting hitched?"

Hermione looks nervously over at Harry before answering.

"9! 9 years, known each other for 15."- Hermione answers quickly. Harry smiles at her.

"That's wonderful. Oh oysters! They're an aphrodisiac you know"- Savannah says with a wink as she reaches for one. Hermione chokes on her wine a little as she takes a sip.

"You ok love?"- Harry says lightly patting her on the back.

"Yeah…I'm going to use the restroom"- Hermione says as she begins to stand up.

"I'll go with you. If you two don't mind saving our seats?"- Harry says as he pushes his chair in.

"Not at all dears"

Harry smile and nods before placing his hand on the small of Hermiones back and leading her towards the bathrooms.

"Harry, I don't need to use the restroom. I- I just needed to get away for a minute."- Hermione says looking uncomfortable again.

"Oh..okay. Do you want to go for a walk? Or do you want to be alone"- Harry asks nervously

"Let's walk"

Harry and Hermione make their way away from the crowd in silence. Harry can tell something is bothering Hermione but doesn't know how to approach the elephant in the room. Just as he musters up the courage to speak, Hermione beats him to it.

"I'm sorry Harry"- Hermione says quietly. Harrys stomach clenches.

"For what?"- Harry says slowing down till they're no longer walking.

"I-I don't know. It just got really overwhelming back there. This whole pretending to be married thing is really weird. It's starting to freak me out a bit"- She says without looking at Harry. Harry can feel his heart drop. It feels like he was kicked in the gut.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, or make you feel uncomfortable. We can leave tomorrow if you'd like."- Harry says dryly as he starts to move back to main beach. "We should get back and pack"

"Harry…"- Hermione says stopping him and reaching for his hands

"I do not want to leave, and that's not how I meant it."- She smiles before continuing. "I meant I feel overwhelmed by how easy it is pretending to be your wife. I broke up with Ron two days ago and I don't miss him at all. I haven't even thought about him once, and I'm trying to figure out what that means, what all these feelings mean."- Hermione says scrunching her face up in concentration. Harry lifts his hand to her face and smoothes the lines out on her forehead before placing his hand on the base of her neck.

"What did I tell you about over thinking everything? Stop thinking and just go with it ." – Harry says not taking his eyes off of hers. Hermione smiles before standing on her tippy toes and places a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. Harrys eyes flutter closed and he grips her waist tightly.

"Thank you for being my best friend Harry"- Hermione whispers. Harry's eyes shoot open.

' _Friend'_ \- The word he used to refer to Hermione as, now irritates the hell out of him.

"Always"- Is all Harry can say. Hermione smiles again and grabs his hand.

"Let's head back"- She says pulling him back toward the beach. Harry just nods and follows.

They spend the rest of the evening eating and drinking with the older couple. They move toward another part of the beach where there are professional dancers and fire breathers. Hermione is all smiles and giggles and it makes Harrys heart soar, however Harry cannot shake the unpleasant feeling he has had since their talk. Harry has never seen Hermione this Happy and carefree, not even when her and Ron were at their best.

' _Maybe I don't want to be her friend anymore. Maybe I want more. Why am I even thinking that, I DO want more'-_ Harry cannot take his eyes off Hermione as the realization sets in. He wants Hermione. Hermione is laughing when she turns around and sees Harry staring at her and it makes her flinch and then giggle.

"What?! I'm having fun"- She defends herself. Harry just smiles and shakes his head, still watching her.

"What?!"- She says shoving him.

"Nothing, I just love seeing you this happy"- He says grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She smiles and leans into his side. Harry wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. It's not long after that Hermione begins to yawn and close her eyes.

"Come on Mione, Let's get you to bed."- Harry says standing up and pulling her into his side. She smiles and wraps her arm around his waist.

"Good Night Savannah, Rick. It was a pleasure meeting you both"- Says Hermione as she waves.

"Likewise dear. I'm sure we'll meet up again"- Says Savannah as she stands up and pulls her into a hug.

"Keep that man of yours close, He's a keeps"- She whispers into Hermiones ear. Hermiones stomach flips knowing that Savannah is 100% right.

"I will"- She promises. A promise she intends to keep. The two walk back to their bungalow still holding hands.

"I can't wait go to sleep"- Hermione says when they enter their bungalow. She sits on the edge of the bed and begins to undo her wedges when she feels that thick tension again. She looks up and notices that Harry is out on the patio, leaning on railing looking out at the ocean. Hermione gets off the bed and pads out towards him.

"Hey Harry, are you ok?"- She asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Why?"- He asks still not looking away from the water

"You've been quiet since the walk."- She answers nervously. Harry signs deeply before turning around to look at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long day and I'm tired."- He says running his hands through his hair.

"Let's go to bed."- She says with a small smile.

"You go ahead, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Harry come on you don't have to-"

"Hermione please, don't argue."- He interrupts with a sigh before continuing. "We'll switch off ok? But for tonight you have the bed"- He finishes. Hermione nods before standing on her toes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you for an amazing first day Harry, goodnight"

"Goodnight Hermione"

 **Untill next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the late post, I went away with my husband for my anniversary. Thanks for being patient. Things are starting to heat up between our favorite couple so be mindful that this is an M rated story.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Hermione wakes up a little after 7. She glances over at the couch and can see that Harry is still sleeping peacefully. She decides to go for a dip off the patio and then order room service for the both of them. She phones the front desk and then lays out on one of the lounge chairs and opens a book. She feels content and at peace, something that has been difficult to feel the last couple of years, and in just the past couples of days, she's felt it more than ever. She closes her eyes as she lays her head back and smiles, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

Inside Harry begins to stir on the couch. He can hear birds from the open patio door, and the cool ocean breeze is refreshing. He swings his legs over the side and stretches. He sees Hermione lounging outside. She has her head tilted back and her eyes closed with a beautiful soft smile on her face. Harry feels ashamed for how he acted last night. She called him her friend, that should not make him so angry, that is what he is after all. But he wants more, he knows that now, and he'll do anything and everything to get her. His only hope is that she gives him the chance to be the man she needs and deserves. Harry takes a deep breath and smiles with a sudden boost of courage. He changes into a pair of swim trunks and walks outside to Hermione.

"Good morning beautiful"- Harry says as he places his hands on her shoulders from behind the lounge chair.

"Good morning Harry"- She says looking up at him. "You're awfully cheerful today"- she adds, following him as he walks over and sits on the chair next to her.

"I slept well, and I am in paradise with a beautiful view"- Harry says eyeing Hermione and her royal blue bikini. Hermione blushes knowing he's not referring to the ocean.

"What shall we do today?"- Harry asks lying out on the lounge chair. Hermione stalls for a minute because she's distracted by all the muscle lying next to her, but she recovers quickly.

"I ordered breakfast but, I figured you could pick today. I picked the beach yesterday"- Hermione says looking back towards her book. There's a knock on the door and Harry springs to his feet. Leon enters pushing a cart full of food.

"Bonjour Mr. Potter"- He says as he brushes past Harry and onto the patio. "Bonjour Mrs. Potter"- He nods toward Hermione. Hermione smiles.

"Good morning Leon"- She says glancing back at her book.

"Hey Leon, do you have any suggestions on what we could do today?"- Harry asks as Leon sets up their patio table with food.

"Let's see. There's snorkeling out at the reef-"

"Oh snorkeling?!"- Hermione perks up. Harry turns to her and smiles. "Sorry. It's your day to pick "- Hermione finishes looking back down.

"Can you put us down for snorkeling Leon?"- Harry asks still smiling at Hermione.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Be sure to arrive at the activities hut on the beach at 11:15."- He says wheeling the cart back through the hut. "And please leave your finish dishes, housekeeping will take them when they clean the room"

"Thanks again Leon"- Harry calls out

"My pleasure Monsieur"

Harry turns back and smiles at Hermione as he sits down and begins to eat "We have a few hours to kill, what shall be do"

"Harry you didn't have to do that, I told you we could do what you wanted today"- Hermione says sheepishly.

"Hermione we have 9 more days here. I'll have plenty of time to do what I want."- Harry says eyeing her from head to toe. Hermione feels her cheeks flush and her stomach tighten.

"Now come and eat."

Hermione stands up and grabs a mimosa and takes a huge sip. She doesn't understand what is happening. Why does she feel so nervous around Harry? Why is he looking at her like he want to devour every inch of her, and why does it make her so hot. Hermione's mind is racing as she digs into her own breakfast.

' _Okay so hypothetically speaking, if Harry were to make a move on me, would I want it? I think I would. I REALLY think I would. But does he even feel that way? I know I'm no expert in the field but, I know when a man is flirting with me, and Harry is definitely not trying to hide it. I don't understand how all of sudden he makes me so hot from just a look.'-_ Hermione presses her legs together as she feels that familiar pulsing in between her legs.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"- Hermione answers snapping her head up.

"You have this look on your face when you're trying to figure something out. You had the same look in school"- He says shrugging his shoulders.

"O-oh, nothing."- She says quickly looking back at her breakfast

"Mmhm, I'm sure"- Harry says with a smug smile. He doesn't press her any further though which Hermione appreciates. The two finish up their breakfast and wander back to their lounge chairs. Hermione puts her sunglasses on and opens her book. Harry closes his eyes as he places his arms behind his head and takes a deep breath. Hermione's eyes flicker over to his abs from behind her glasses.

"This is perfect"- Harry says

"Mmm"- Is all Hermione says as she tries to focus on her book. She has read the same line several times. Finally she gives up and closes it.

"I needed this Harry, we both did."- Hermione says. Harry looks sideways at Hermione and smiles.

"I couldn't agree more"- Harry answers closing his eyes again. The two lay in comfortable silence for a while. When it is time to leave, they gather everything they need and head down to the beach. The sun is already blazing as they reach the hut at 11am.

"Wow its hot today"- Hermione says fanning herself. Harry takes her hand and leads her to a bench that is covered by trees. They sit and Harry drapes his arm behind Hermione.

"Are you excited?"- Harry asks.

"Yes! A little nervous though, I've never been snorkeling."-she finishes with a shrug. Harry takes her hand and gives it a gently squeeze.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."- Hermione answers not taking her eyes of his. Harry takes a small breath before continuing.

"There's going to be a lot of 'first' this week. I want you to enjoy every minute of it. But most of all, I want you be open minded. Okay? No over thinking it like I know you love to do."- He finishes as he taps her gently on the forehead. "Promise me ok? And I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you"- Harry says as he brushes a curl behind her ear. Hermione smiles in return. She knows his promise is not only directed towards snorkeling or other adventures they might experience on this trip, but life in general.

"I promise."

Other couples begin to arrive as they wait for the snorkeling instructions. A few minutes pass and a talk dark man approaches dressed in a wet suit.

"Good Morning everyone! My name is Ethan and I am the scuba slash snorkeling instructor. My fellow colleagues, Michelle and Antoine, will have you all fitted for your flippers, and life jackets. Once you have all been fitted we will head out to the reef."

Thirty minutes later with gear in hand, everyone is led to the docs where a large boat is waiting.

"Everyone please watch your step as you climb on"- Ethan says as he begins to help the couples onto the boat. Once everyone is safely aboard and sitting, Ethan fires up the engine. Hermione squeals in delight. Harry laughs and drapes his arm around Hermione's shoulders giving them a light squeeze. Hermione smiles and leans into his side as the boat races out into the ocean. Simple acts of affection like this are becoming normal for Hermione, and she feels butterflies in her stomach every time Harry shows it. During the ride out Antoine goes over the safety rules.

"Okay everyone listen carefully! Please stay with your partner at all times, it is very easy to drift apart. Keep the boat in your site. If there is an emergency it is important for us to be able to get to everyone quickly. Please do not harm the fish or their habitat, you wouldn't be happy if someone came into your home and destroyed it. Finally but most importantly, please keep your life jackets on at all times. Even if you are an avid swimmer, keep your jackets on. We will be out here for an hour. When the time is up we will honk the horn for everyone to return to the boat"- He finishes before lowering the stairs of the boat that leads out into the water.

Harry grabs Hermione's hand and pulls her up. Flippers and goggles on, they both leap into the water. The brisk water makes Hermione's flesh rise into goose bumps, the feelings is exhilarating. They both dive down under the water and the view is breathtaking. Dozens of different colored schools of fish surround them, and the reef is magnificent. It is something neither of them has ever seen before even in the magical world. They spend the rest of the hour exploring and laughing.

"That was amazing!"- Hermione says as Harry helps her out of the water.

"Yea, it was incredible."- Harry says as he kicks of his flippers. They wait for the rest of the couples to board the boat before Ethan starts the engine back up. The ride back is quick, but by the time they get back it is almost 2pm and Harrys stomach is beginning to rumble. "What do you want to eat? I'm hungry."- He says as he helps her off the boat.

"Let's go back to the room and order room service. My muscles are sore and I wouldn't mind going in that hot tub."- Hermione says walking ahead of him and towards the beach. Harry groans and closes his eyes. Instantly an image of him having his way with Hermione in that hot tub pops into his head and it takes all his self control to push the thought away in order to avoid indecent exposure.

They arrive back to their bungalow and Harry walks over to the mini bar.

"You want a drink?"- Harry asks as Hermione walks out onto the patio.

"Sure, surprise me"- She says as she turns on the jets to the hot tub. Harry smiles and mixes her vodka and club soda. He walks out and hands it to her as she steps into the tub.

"This is refreshing."- She says as she takes a sip.

"What do you want from room service?"- Harry asks picking up the phone to call the front desk.

"Anything, I'm starving."- She answers. Harry calls and orders a variety of finger foods. He informs the front desk that the door will be unlocked and that they will be on the patio. Harry walks back out onto the patio and gingerly steps into the hot tub.

"Wow this is hot. How can you stand it?"- Harry says sitting down across from Hermione.

"Mmm, It feels good"- Hermione says rolling her head to the side in an effort to loosen her muscles. Harry swallows as he watches her. He can feel his cock twitch under the jets and he takes a long sip of his drink. Hermione begins to giggle.

"What's so funny"- Harry asks defensively. Hermione smirks and leans back pushing her breast above the water.

"Oh nothing"- Hermione says with a smile as she leans her head back and closes her eyes. Harry growls in the back of his throat and crosses the tub till he is directly in front of her. He places his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. Her eyes snap open and she is no longer confident.

"You know what you're doing Hermione? Don't you?"- He says as he brings his face dangerously close to her face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"- She stutters.

"Really? You mean you have no idea what you're doing to me right now?"- Harry asks not taking his eyes off hers. He trails his hands down her sides and rest them on her hips, giving them a tight squeeze, bring her that much closer to him. The movement makes Hermiones hands fly to his chest and her breath hitches. Hermione can her him growl again and the noise makes her eyes dip to his lips. Harry grips her even tighter and slides her closer as the door to their room opens up. Hermione jumps and pushes away breathing heavily.

Harry sighs in frustration as he steps out of the hot tube to greet the waiter. Hermione jumps out as well and excuses herself and runs to the bathroom. She rushes to the sink and splashes cold water over her face. The pulsing between her legs is unbearable. She bites her lip as she squeezes them together to alleviate the ache. There is no more denying that she is attracted to Harry and that she wants him. He was about to kiss her she is sure of that, and she wanted it more than anything. The realization scares her. She takes a deep breath before stepping away from the sink. She pulls the bathing suit cover-up that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door over her head before exiting. Hermione sits across from Harry and crosses her legs with a smile before taking a sip of her refilled glass. Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Look Hermione, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

"Harry..."- Hermione says before he can finish. "Remember what you asked of me at the beach?"- She asks popping a piece of food in her mouth. Harry nods, watching her carefully. Hermione looks back up at him and smirks.

"I am being opened minded."- She finishes before licking her lips and taking another sip of her drink. Harry grins when he realizes what she referring to. That whatever happens, happens. Harry nods a few times.

"Good."

Harry and Hermione talk and laugh as they eat. The awkwardness between them is gone and it's just the two of them. They hang out on the patio for the remainder of the day. They sunbathe and swim off their deck just enjoying each other's company, until the sun begins to set.

"What's the plan for tonight?- Harry ask as he towel dries his hair.

"I don't know. Let's go check the itinerary"- Hermione says standing up and practically skipping towards their main room. Harry watches and follows her with a goofy smile.

"Let's see...oh there's a barn fire and dancing on the beach at 9"- Hermione says with clear excitement all over her face. Harry chuckles.

"I'm not dancing."- Harry says taking the itinerary away from her.

"We'll see about that."- Hermione teases. "I'm going to shower. You make a reservation at one of the restaurants."- She adds as she saunters over to the bathroom. Harry groans as she walks away. Sometime later Hermione steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Harry gulps down the remainder of his drink not taking his eyes of her.

"All yours"- Hermione says running a brush through her hair. Harry steps past her and into the bathroom.

Hermione rummages through her closet. She decides on a short jean skirt and a pale pink flowy satin tank top that crosses in the back. She puts on a light coat of makeup and dries her hair into soft beachy waves. She slips on her wedges and walks to the mini bar and pours herself another drink. She's enjoying the fuzzy feeling from the alcohol and the slight confident boost it's giving her. The bathroom door opens behind her and her mouth waters when Harry walks out in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs. Harry smirks when he notices her staring and clears his throats. Hermione shakes her head as she snaps out of her trance.

"D-do you want another drink?"- Hermione says turning back to the bar to busy herself. She feels him walk up behind her and closes her eyes as she feels his breath at the back of her neck. He places he hand on the bare skin of her back straightening the straps of her shirt. She sucks in a breath at the slight contact. He reaches in front her and takes her drink. She turns around and watches him as he takes a big sip.

"Thanks"- He says handing her back the empty glass.

"Pssh you're welcome"- Hermione says trying to sound annoyed but can't help the smile that creeps on her face. Harry throws his head back in a hearty laugh as he pulls a pair of cargo shorts on.

"Where are we eating?"- Hermione asks as she jumps on the bed and continues to watch him get dress.

"The hibachi restaurant on the far side of the resort."- Harry answers as he pulls a light cotton t-shirt over his head. "We should probably head out, our reservation is in 15 minutes."- Harry says slipping on his converse sneakers. Hermione bounces off the bed and takes one last look in the mirror.

"Have I told you that you look incredible tonight?"- Harry asks as he steps behind her.

"Not yet."- Hermione says as she turns around and smiles brightly at him. "But thank you. Shall we?"- Hermione asks as she eyes him up and down before turning around and heading toward the door.

' _No holding back tonight. I can't stay away anymore.'-_ Harry thinks before closing the door.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'll be spending the rest of the week writing so ill have plenty more for you soon. Thanks so much for all the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers! Thank you for all the reviews, they are so encouraging. I looooved writing this chapter, things are really starting to heat up so be warned. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Harry and Hermione arrive for their reservation at 7. They follow the hostess to a large rectangle table in front of a hot grill. The table begins to fill up with other couples while the chef preps the grill. They eat, drink and laugh with the other couples they have met. Hermione leans back in her seat and pats her belly.

"I'm so full. I can't wait to burn some of this off dancing"- She says eyeing Harry.

"Still not dancing Hermione"- Harry says standing up and extending his hand to her. She accepts it with a smile. They say their goodbyes to the other couples and head towards the beach where they can hear the DJ begin to play music. They wander toward the bar and order drinks before making their way over to the barn fire. Hermione stumbles a bit in her wedges as they walk in the sand. Harry grabs her and settles her as she begins to giggle.

"Always saving me Mr. Potter"- Hermione teases as she bends down and slips her wedges off. Harry grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to his side.

"What can I say? I have a thing for damsels in distresses"- Harry says teasing her back. Hermione laughs into her drink. She feels tipsy and flirty as she thinks about what happen earlier at their bungalow. Harry had looked like he wanted to devour her. The thought of that look makes Hermiones insides squeeze. She leans into him as they walk to a bunch of logs that have been placed around the fire and sit. Hermione notices Savannah and Rick dancing to the music and waves. Savannah returns the wave enthusiastically, before she's pulling her husband toward them.

"Hey! Ya'll having fun?"- Savannah, who has clearly had a few drinks, asks as she plops down on the log. Rick smiles as his wife as he places his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"A blast!"- Hermione says as she beams at Harry. Harry smiles back and nudges her side.

"I better see ya'll dancing out there. Beautiful couple like yourselves shouldn't be sitting on the side lines."- She says pointing at the two of them. Hermione giggles and looks back at Harry with a knowing smile.

"You hear that honey? We have to dance!"- Hermione says eagerly. Harry just glares back but his expression eventually softens. Hermiones happiness is contagious.

"Sweetheart, let's get you some water and let these two have some privacy."- Rick says as he helps his wife off the log. She nods and wraps her arm around his waist.

"Have fun you two!'- Savannah says as her husband leads her away. Harry shakes his head and turns back to Hermione. More and more people begin to arrive on the beach and begin to dance as the DJ begins to play reggae type music.

"You know your dancing"-Hermione says as she stand up and begins to pull Harry to his feet. Harry begins to look around nervously.

"Hermione…you've seen me dance. You KNOW I can't dance"- Harry says not budge as Hermione pathetically tries to pull him to his feet

"Oh come on Harry! This isn't the Yule Ball"- She says finally able to pull him up. "What have you been telling me this whole trip"- She adds as she walks him to the dance area and wraps his arms around her waist and places her hands around his neck. "Stop over thinking everything and just go with it".

Harry smiles and shakes his head at her as he begins to move with the music with her. Hermione begins to sway her hips against his and the movement is driving him crazy. He never knew Hermione could move like this. She turns around so her back is against his chest. Harry tightens his grip on her hips as she moves her ass against his front. He wraps his arm around her waist bringing her flush to him and growls in her ear. Hermione gasps when she feels Harry obvious bulge against her back. Harry turns her around and their faces are inches apart. He doesn't take his eyes off her as he wraps his arms around her waist and brings her close again. He wants her to feel what she does to him. Her eyes move to his lips and he inches closer he can smell the alcohol on her lips and it's intoxicating.

"Harry"- Hermione says barely a whisper.

"Yea?"- Harry says looking deep into her eyes. Her eyes flicker back to his before she answers.

"Please…"- Hermione ask desperately. She doesn't fully know herself what she's asking of him, but she knows he understands. Harrys eyes darken as he cups her face.

"Are you sure?"- He asks.

"No"- Hermione swallows. "But I trust you"- She finishes. Harry blows out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he moves in, and she closes her eyes. Suddenly the sky opens up and rain falls heavily from the sky. They both look up and begin to laugh.

"Come on!"- Harry yells over a crack of thunder as he pulls her back towards the boardwalk leading towards their bungalow. Harry and Hermione are laughing the whole time as they run. Harry fumbles with the key unable to see through his drenched hair and tears of joy. Hermione pushes him a side and waves her hand over the lock and the door opens. They rush in and close the door behind them breathing heavily and laughing.

Harry leans forward placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath and looks over at Hermione. She is leaning against the door soaking wet and still laughing. Her harden nipples are poking though the light fabric of his satin shirt and her skirt has ridden up a bit revealing more thigh than he can handle. Her hair is a wet tangles mess and her mascara is running, but she's glowing. Hermione realizes he has stopped laughing and is staring and she straightens up.

"Are you ok Harry?"- She asks timidly.

He is at her in half a step and his mouth is over hers. She's surprised at first but relaxes into his mouth with a moan. His lips are soft and warm and it makes heat pool between her thighs. Harry takes advantage of her moan and slips his tongue past her lips and sinks deeper into her mouth. Hermione becomes greedier with every passing second and threads her hands through his dark locks. She softly tugs his bottom lip between her lips and sucks. Harry growls as he pushes her harder against the door and wraps his callused hands around her thighs and brings her legs around his waist. He moves his hands to her bare ass and gives them a rough squeeze as he thrust his erection towards the heat of her pussy that he can feel though his shorts. She gasps and then moans as they break apart gasping for air.

Harry is at her throat, sucking and biting at her neck. The smell of her is driving him insane.

"Harry please"- Hermione begs.

"If you want me to stop Hermione you better tell me now."- Harry responds as he trails his lips further down her neck, nipping at her collar bone and gives her ass another tight squeeze. The movement makes his erection rub against her. She moans again at the shock that runs though her entire body.

"No"- Is all Hermione can find the words to say.

"No, what?"- Harry asks as his lips make their way to her shoulder and bit down. Hermione groans loudly at the shock of pain and pleasure. Harry is driving her wild. She has never been so needy, so turned on. If he were to stop right now it would kill her. Hermione grabs his face in her face and yanks it back towards her mouth.

"Please don't stop"- She begs in between kisses. Harry growls and it's like a caged animal has been released. His hands palm and message her breast as he yanks down her blouse and frees both breasts. His mouth is all over her, sucking and licking at her nipples. Hermione yells out as the shocks of pleasure continue to course through her. She grinds herself against him and it makes Harry growl. His mouth is back over hers, kissing her fiercely.

"You're so fucking beautiful"- He says between kisses as he unzips her skirt and pulls it past her hips. Hermione wiggles out the rest of the way. Harry reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. His lips are back over her mouth, plunging his tongue deeper. He's already completely addicted to this woman and he doesn't know if he'll ever get his fix. His fingers make quick work of her bra before it joins the growing pile on the floor.

"God, you're amazing"- Harry says twisting her nipples between his fingers, making Hermiones head roll back. Harrys hand slides down her belly to the small piece of lace fabric that is now drenched. Harry pushes the fabric aside, slipping a finger between her folds. Hermione yells out and Harry moans.

"You're so wet Hermione, so responsive."- He says teasing her neck. Hermione is squirming in his arms. She is unable to control her movements or her thoughts, Harry is taking over her senses.

"I need to taste you"- Harry says. Hermione feels the fabric between her legs tear away and she gasps in shock. "I'll replace those"- He says with a smirk as he moves down to his knees, kissing his way down her stomach. Hermione closes her eyes as he slings a leg over his shoulder and begins to kiss the inside of her thigh. She tenses, suddenly feeling very self conscious and exposed. Harry senses it and messages her calf.

"Hermione look at me."

Hermione keeps her eyes closed and just shakes her head.

"Hermione…"-Harry warns. Hermione snaps her eyes open and glances down at Harry in between her thighs. The sight is so erotic it makes it difficult to breath.

"You are the sexiest, most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."- He says continues kissing her thigh, He blows on her sensitive flesh and she closes her eyes again as she shutters.

"Nah uh"- Harry laughs. "Eyes open sweetheart. I want you to watch what I am about to do to you"- He says finally dragging his tongue along her slit. Hermione moans loudly but manages to keep her eyes on Harrys. Harry groans deep in the back of his throat.

"Mm I knew you'd taste good."- Harry continues his assault on her and flicks his tongue on the small bundle of nerves. Hermione moans loudly as she can already feel herself spiraling toward release. Harry drives his tongue deep inside of her. She is shaking against his mouth as she grabs at his shoulders for support. He slides one finger inside of her and can feel her tighten around him. She arches her hips, eager to have him deeper.

"You are greedy"- Harry says smiling up at her as he adds a second finger. Hermione yells and throws her head back as Harry sucks harder on her clit.

"Oh..my..God…Harry please, I can't…"- Hermione begs as she holds onto her hair. Harry thrust his fingers quicker inside of her and it sends Hermione over the edge. She screams as she quivers against his mouth. Hermione is breathing heavily as her legs begin to buckle. Harry stands and picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"I am no where finished with you yet love."- Harry says before kissing her eagerly. Hermione can feel her body already begin to respond to him again and grinds herself against him. She kisses him greedily.

"Good"-Is all she says as she sucks hard at his neck. Harry laughs as he throws her down on the bed. Hermione yelps and then giggles as she raises her arms above her head.

"You are way over dressed Mr. Potter"- She says eyeing his erection through his shorts.

"And you are so sexy."- Harry says running his hands up her thighs. Hermione giggles again as she sits up and begins to work on the button of Harrys shorts. Harry quickly pulls his shirt over his head and helps Hermione with his shorts. His erection is pressing painfully against his shorts and needs to be released. She finally pulls his shorts and boxers past his hips and his cock springs free. Hermione licks her lips and releases a little moan.

"I knew it"- Hermione whispers to herself.

"Knew what"- Harry says with a smile as he cups the back of her head. Hermione looks up and smiles as she palms him and begins to stroke his length. Harrys smile fades and his eyes darken even more as he releases a deep moan.

"I always knew you were well endowed"- Hermione says watching him as she licks his tip. Harry groans again and holds onto her hair tighter as she pulls his entire length into her mouth. She places her hands on his ass and gives it a light squeeze as she moves up and down on his shaft. Harry is breathing heavily and Hermione can feel his muscles tighten as she quickens her pace. Harry grabs a fistful of her hair and gently pulls her away before pushing her back on the bed and grabbing the back of her knees, pulling her closer toward him.

"I'm not finishing in your mouth tonight mione"- Harry says as he slides a finger into her pussy making Hermione moan. "So responsive"- Harry says with a smirk as he leans over her and begins kissing her neck.

"Harry please, I want you"- Hermione begs clawing at his back. Harry removes he hand and brings it her head and kisses her deeply. She can feel him at her entrance and arches her back in an effort to feel more of him.

"I love how eager you are"- Harry says teasing her with his cock. Harry kisses her lightly before entering her slowly. Hermione gasps loudly and then moans as she clings to Harry for dear life.

"Christ Hermione, You feel so amazing, so perfect"- Harry says as he fills her completely and forms a rhythm. Hermiones moans are uncontrollable as she feels him against her. Harry straightens up and lifts her leg over his shoulder as he continues to pummel her deeper and faster.

"Holy…"- Hermione moans loudly as she begins to tighten around him. Harrys movements are beginning to become erratic as he begins to circle her clit with his thumb. The sudden pressure sends her over the edge.

"Ohmygod!"-Hermione screams as she tightens and explodes around him. He lifts her other leg over his shoulder driving himself even deeper, and continues the assault on her clit. She can feel her orgasm already begin to build again as she screams out.

"That's it love. Come for me again."- Harry says as he fucks her faster.

"Harry!"- She yells out loudly. The sound of his name on her lips is his undoing as he finishes right after her, roaring and yelling her name and digging his fingers into her flesh. Harry collapses on top of her and Hermione wraps her arms around him tightly, breathing heavily as they both try and catch their breath.

"Wow"- Is all Hermione says as she continues to clutch at his back. Harry laughs and rolls to the side bringing her with him so that her head is lying on his chest.

"I couldn't have said it better myself"- Harry says kissing the top of her head and running his hand up and down her bare back. Hermione shivers and presses herself closer to his side, kissing his neck. Harry moans and his cock begin to twitch.

"Mmm, I really do love how greedy you are"- Harry says as he rolls her back onto her back and begins attacking her neck. Hermione giggles and pushes him of and jumps out of bed. He watches her with a dazed smile as she walks toward the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"- He asks as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.

"To shower….and you're going to join me"- She says over her shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask"- Harry says jumping up and running towards her. Hermione sequels as he grabs her around the waist, lifting her over his shoulder and slapping her on the ass.

"Let's get you clean Granger."

 **;) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As all be kind.**


End file.
